


The First Shovel Talk

by BattlingBard



Series: A Super Journey [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Feelings, Fluff, Shovel Talk, Surprises, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Kara and Lena have been together for several weeks. They have been enjoying their time together, and have told a few people closest to them. Since the Mr. Mxyzptlk incident, there have been no significant conflicts in either of their lives. It was only a matter of time...





	The First Shovel Talk

Stepping out of the elevator, Lena walks to her office with her phone in her hands and a smile teasing at the corner of her lips. 

**Sunshine Danvers:** Yes! Absolutely! Can’t wait! 

**Lena Beana:** I look forward to it too. I’ll see you at 1.

**Sunshine Danvers:** Have a great morning, Lena! :D

“Miss Luthor.” Lena looks up to see Alana waiting outside of her office with a tablet in her hands.

“Good morning, Alana.” Lena smiles politely as she walks through the door Alana opens for her.

Alana follows her into the room. “There are a few pending changes to your schedule awaiting your approval,” she says as they walk toward Lena’s desk. Lena stands in front of her desk chair, and Alana takes up position on the other side of the desk. “The Board of Directors requested to move the meeting to this afternoon. Two are stuck in Metropolis this morning.”

No more explanation is offered, and Lena immediately not only knows which two board members are the culprits, but she knows they are more likely testing her authority and position than genuinely delayed across the county. As the only two outside directors, they are the most vocal against many of Lena’s decisions as the Chairman of the board. While Lena is immensely different from her brother and father, she found their concept of being both CEO and Chairman to be the best choice for her. Personally owning 51% of the company as well as being CEO, Lena has the inside and outside perspectives for the company. There are five people on the Board of Directors for L-Corp besides Lena, none of whom were around during Lex’s reign. 

“Change it to the same time tomorrow morning.” She is aware of the slight power play, but the two men were recently notified that they will be under review by the stockholders soon. 

Alana nods as she types the note. “Dr. Riaz and Dr. Mant from R&D have the prototype you asked for ready for review.”

“Perfect. They can take the open meeting time this morning.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Is there anything else?”

“Yes.” Alana taps on the tablet a few times. “There was one more request for a meeting from outside L-Corp.”

* * *

**Clark Kent:** Hey, Kara. Can you come by tonight?

**Kara Danvers:** Sure! Is everything okay? I can come now if you need me!

**Clark Kent:** No, no. No rush. Just need your input on something.

Kara smiles absently at her phone as she twirls her desk chair several inches side-to-side. She can’t help but feel a flood of various emotions. Just a little over two years ago, she donned the cape and took to the hero life. Usually, Kara is the one to seek out her cousin’s advice or thoughts on matters.

**Kara Danvers:** Okay! When?

**Clark Kent:** Between 6 and 7.

**Kara Danvers:** I’ll be there!

Setting her phone down with a smile, Kara turns her attention back to the blank document in front of her. Her elbow rests on her desk as her fingers pick at her lip. Focusing on drafting questions for an article she intends to pitch to Snapper is proving to be quite difficult as Kara’s mind keeps formulating different possibilities for what her cousin wants to talk about with her. As far as she knows, there have been no new leads on the attack of the alien refugee warehouse. The conundrum has sparked Kara’s interest though, and she wants to start diving more into the investigative side of journalism. At dinner with Alex and Maggie before her first date with Lena, the detective told a story of one of her earliest cases she solved. Kara warmed up to the passion freely pouring from Maggie when she talked about her work in the Science Division. Since National City has one of the larger alien populations in the country, Kara thinks about writing an article on the different people around the city that work to integrate the alien population in various ways. 

As Kara’s mind begins to remember how she came up with the idea for this article, she finds her focus narrowing to the task at hand. The words come easily when she thinks of Maggie’s passion for her job and the sight of the dead alien refugees. Several pages in, Kara is solely focused on her document.

The sound of a throat clearing draws her eyes from her laptop to the door of her office. “Lena!” A smile breaks out on Kara’s face at the sight of Lena casually leaning against the doorframe.

“New article?” Lena smirks and pushes off of the doorframe to walk closer to Kara’s desk.

“Hopefully!” Kara stands and walks around the desk to greet her girlfriend with a quick kiss. “I’m working on a pitch for Snapper.”

“I haven’t seen you so focused that you didn’t notice I walked into the room since the night you came over after fighting that huge forest fire.”

Kara groans and drops her head to Lena’s shoulder. “I could literally feel my stomach eating itself by the time I got to your place.” She picks her head back up to look at Lena. “Plus that chicken was amazing, and you told me to keep eating while you took that secret phone call.”

“Yes, but I didn’t think you would forget I existed after being gone for two minutes.”

“I would never forget you existed… I just didn’t hear you come back.”

“I could tell,” Lena says with a teasing voice.

Kara tilts her head as a thought comes to mind. “Now that I know you knew about the Supergirl thing, what you said about BBQ doesn’t seem so random.”

Lena laughs and grabs Kara’s hand. “Oh, Kara. There were so many times you made it so I just couldn’t help myself. Did you know that I used to count how many slip-ups you made?”

“There weren’t that many,” Kara insists.

“Kara… I stopped counting on your birthday after slip-up number 37.” Kara huffs with a small pout. “Do you remember how you told me you got to L-Corp at our first interview?”

“I played that off!” Kara’s eyes go wide. “I was really proud of that one!”

Instead of saying anything, Lena opts to steal a kiss. She feels Kara smile against her lips. They both pull apart with smiles on their faces. “Speaking of food,” Lena says as she holds up the bag in her hand.

“Do you want to go eat on the big balcony?”

* * *

**Kara:** Hey Alex! I’m heading to Metropolis to help Clark with something. I shouldn’t be gone too long though.

**Alex:** Everything okay?

**Kara:** I think so. He texted me this morning asking if I can come by. 

**Alex:** Okay. Fly safe. Let me know if you need anything.

**Kara:** Will do! :D

Supergirl tucks her phone into the pocket under the clasp of her cape after checking the text from Clark about where they are meeting. She takes off from the roof of CatCo, heading east to Delaware. Once she gets above cloud level, she accelerates to her full speed. Five minutes later, she is slowing down to lower through the clouds and land on the roof of the Daily Planet. 

While admiring the Daily Planet globe above her head, she hears a door open before footsteps begin coming closer to her. “Hey, Kal-El!” She turns with a smile. “What… Oh.” Her eyes widen in surprise when she sees who is smiling back at her. “Hi, Lois.”

With an amused chuckle, Lois closes the distance between them to pull Supergirl into a hug. “Hey, Kara.” She releases Supergirl and steps back to look at her. 

“Umm.” Supergirl glances around with her confusion evident on her face. 

“He’s not coming.” Lois smirks.

“What?” The crinkle appears on Supergirl’s forehead. “Is he okay? Did something happen?”

Lois is quick to reassure her. “Everyone is fine, babe. He doesn’t even know you’re here. I borrowed his phone this morning. Don’t worry though. I deleted the texts.”

“So… it was you that asked me to come?” Supergirl tilts her head. “Wh-why didn’t you just ask me yourself?”

Waving her hand as if brushing the question off, Lois laughs. “Where would the fun in that be?”

Supergirl lets out a small sigh. “Okay.” She drags out the word. “Um, are you okay?”

“Oh, I am so okay, babe.”

Nodding, Supergirl sucks her lips between her teeth. “Um.” She shuffles a little on her feet. “Am I supposed to guess why I’m here?”

“You spoil my fun.” Lois huffs out with a playful eye roll. 

Supergirl shrugs. “You did just have me fly across the country without telling me why, so…” Lois purses her lips and scrutinizes the alien standing in front of her until she starts to squirm under the intense gaze. Supergirl is acutely aware that this is the most serious expression she has ever seen on Lois’ face, and the older woman’s heart rate is eerily steady.

Reaching a hand into her blazer jacket, Lois doesn’t break eye contact with Supergirl as she pulls out a pair of glasses. She holds them out to the hero. “Put these on.”

“What?” Supergirl only looks more confused, but takes the glasses into her hand. 

Lois crosses her arms and narrows her eyes at Supergirl. “I need to talk to Kara Danvers... not Supergirl.” She pointedly draws her eyes down to the glasses before meeting Supergirl’s eyes again.

Still unsure of what is happening, but trusting Lois, the hero places the glasses on her face. “Okay?”

“This too.” Lois tugs her blazer off and hands it to Kara.

“Lois, is this really necessary?” She takes the blazer with a small roll of her eyes. Lois raises her eyebrows, but says nothing. Kara groans as she complies. “There. I can see why you’re a Pulitzer-winning reporter,” she grumbles. Lois winks at her. “Can you be done being cryptic now?”

“Lena Luthor.” Lois’ tone reveals not a trace of emotion.

Instantly, Kara’s entire body tenses. She hasn’t had to defend Lena since earlier this month, and Lois is the only person in Kara’s life that hasn’t jumped to conclusions with Lena. “What about Lena?” She adjusts the glasses on her nose.

Lois stares into her eyes for several moments. “What’s going on with the two of you?”

Kara’s head shakily jerks in confusion. “Um, I-I thought you… I thought she told… um, we-”

“Breathe, bitch. I know you two are together. Yes, she did tell me, but I want to hear your side of things.”

“What do you mean?” Kara crosses her arms in defense.

A sly grin appears on Lois’ face. “How do you feel about her?”

“Um.” Kara fidgets with her glasses again. “I like her… a lot. She’s my best friend, and I care for her.” Biting her lip, she pauses to gather her words. “I did get… scared when it, um, hit me that my best friend is my girlfriend now. It’s just…” She let’s out a self-deprecating laugh with a shake of her head. “All of my other relationships started out with so much awkwardness and drama and uncertainty and weirdness.” She lets out a breath. “So I didn’t know what to do when I suddenly felt really comfortable being with someone without having to go through something crazy to get there. I still don’t.”

Lois laughs full-heartedly. She brings a hand to her mouth to help stifle the laughter. Once she gains control of her breathing, she smiles at Kara. “Babe, have you really forgotten how much crazy shit you two have been through? Come on, Kara. You two met because of a plane crash. Kara Danvers, you. She met Supergirl, you, when you saved her helicopter from being shot out of the sky.”

“That’s… true.” Kara laughs awkwardly. “Wait, how do you know about the helicopter thing?”

“Lena told me,” Lois says with a nonchalant wave of her hand. “The point here is that you two have been through some shit to finally end up together.” Kara nods. Lois’ voice becomes serious again. “So you really like her, huh?”

“I do.” A carefree smile comes onto Kara’s face.

Lois nods thoughtfully. “She’s an amazing woman, Kara.” Kara’s smile grows as her eyes brighten. “Don’t hurt her, Kara.” Lois’ tone is a swirl of emotions. Kara’s breath is completely taken away at the obvious care for Lena she can hear in Lois’s voice. Lois takes a step closer to Kara. “I know you and Lena relate to each other with many significant pieces of your lives, but… there’s one new, important facet to her life that… Even though she will be resistant to admit how much, she could use a support system.”

Kara furrows her eyebrows together. “I support Lena in everything.”

“I know you do, Kara. It’s amazing how much you care for each other. I just want to make sure you are aware of what this means for her.”

“What what means?”

“The two of you… Lena is knowingly dating a superhero - specifically the secret identity of a superhero. Being who she is, she already goes through more shit than anyone with a heart like hers should ever have to endure. She’s been hurt by her family and many others. I just hope you don’t get added to the list of people that have hurt her.”

“Um.” Kara adjusts uncomfortably under the intense gaze coming from Lois. “Is this… Are you…”

“Yes.” Lois steps closer again. “Kara, nobody respects what you supers do more than me. Don’t tell Smallville this, by the way, but… don’t underestimate how truly difficult it is to love one of you. I love you, and you are part of my family whether Clark and I ever get married or not, but you’ll need to ask Rao for help if you ever hurt Lena.”

“I would never want to-”

“I know, Kara. I do. Trust me. I just had to get that out there. You’ve been together a couple of weeks now, and I have no doubt that Lena will end up getting more of these talks than you, but I think she needs someone to speak for her more.”

Kara’s eyes go wide, and her jaw falls slightly. “I-I didn’t even think of that.”

“What?” Lois scrunches her eyebrows together in confusion.

“I’ve only told Alex to be nice to her. Well… I told her that before Lena and I started dating, but it should still hold… right? But I didn’t think of the other people that might try talking to her. Oh Rao! You don’t think they’ll threaten her, do you?”

“I wouldn’t put it past some of your family members, but I’ve also seen you yell at Jimmy with one of your Lena Lectures, so it’s a toss up.”

Kara rolls her eyes. “Oh no. You call them Lena Lectures, too?”

“Bitch, we all do.” 

Cringing, Kara rubs the bridge of her nose with her thumb. “Really?”

“Well… I don’t know if Lena knows about them, but I figured she’s never witnessed one before.”

“No, and I’m okay keeping it that way. Alex has started to really warm up to her. If she can, I think there’s hope for everyone else.” She pauses and her face falls a little. “Maybe everyone… Does Kal-El know?”

Lois shakes her head. “It’s not my news to share, but I have been warming him up to Lena in general. When he came back from NC that first time, he had a few decent things to say about her, but it was more of a professional, at a distance kind of respect. He doesn’t see her as being like the other Luthors, but he still has moments where he thinks about Lex. He fought with Lex for almost a decade.”

“So you think I should wait to tell him?”

“I think that should be your decision, Kara. He’s your cousin. He’s your blood. You two have this very unique connection. I do know he will still love and care about you. You’re family.”

Nodding, Kara looks out over the Metropolis skyline. “I’m so glad he has you.” She turns back to Lois with obvious love in her eyes. “You’re family too, Lois.” She smiles. “I know we’ve never been great at keeping in touch, and we haven’t exactly spent all that much time together, but… I do consider you family. Deep down, Alex does too.”

“Thanks, Kara.” Kara pulls her into a tight hug. Suddenly, she starts laughing, and Lois pushes her back from the hug. “What?”

“Nothing. I just thought of something funny.” Lois raises an eyebrow at her to encourage her to explain. Kara laughs and adjusts her glasses. “Lois Lane just threatened Supergirl about her own Lois Lane.” Her crinkle appears as she replays what she just said to herself. “Did that even make sense?” She more asks herself than Lois.

Lois’ outburst of laughter shocks Kara. “Are you talking about the Lois Lane 2.0 and Super Babe thing?”

Kara’s eyes go wide, and she opens her mouth a few times to try to find her voice. “I- uh- You… How do you know about that?”

“How do you think, babe?”

“I didn’t know you two were close enough to share that kind of thing.”

“Oh, Kara. You have no idea. You are just now dipping your toes into the world of getting drunk.”

“You got my girlfriend drunk?” Kara’s voice raises in exasperation and shock.

“She is an adult that chose what and how much she drank.” 

Kara shakes her head. “Do you use alcohol during your interviews?”

“One day, we should have a little reporter chat.” She winks. “Rule number three: do whatever it takes to get the story, babe.”

“I remember you saying that last month.”

“I’m surprised you remember that considering how drunk you got.”

“I was not that drunk.” Kara crosses her arms with a scoff.

“Kara… you drunkenly flirted with Lena through text. At one point, you ended up in my sister’s lap. I even had to threaten to sic Alex on you when you wouldn’t give me your phone.”

“I was not flirting with Lena,” Kara insists.

“That’s the only part you heard, isn’t it?” Lois’ voice is teasing.

“No,” she responds with a defiant pout. 

“Sure.”

“Was I really in your sister’s lap?” Kara winces a little.

“I can’t make that shit up.”

“Oh no.” Kara groans.

“Don’t worry. It was very funny to see you scrambling to get up while Lucy’s eyes were wider than I’ve ever seen them.”

“Ugh, great. She already thinks I’m annoying.”

“That’s not true,” Lucy says reassuringly. Kara gives her a pointed look. “Okay, but not in a bad way. I think you two could have been really good friends if all this shit with Jimmy didn’t get weird, but that’s totally on him. Don’t get me started on that punk. Honestly, she does see you as a friend, but she’s really good at keeping people at a distance.”

“Oh.” Kara looks thoughtful.

“Will you keep an eye on her for me? I worry about her getting too lonely over there.”

Kara perks up with an idea. “Absolutely! I like Lucy! She did help me save my sister once, and we totally made a good team.”

Lois smiles. “I don’t think I’ve heard that story.”

“It’s not really a time any of us like to bring up, you know?”

“I get it.”

Kara’s phone buzzes in her pocket. She pulls it out and smiles when she sees Lena’s name with the text message notification.

“You’re sickeningly cute, you know that?”

“Huh?” Kara looks up with wide eyes.

Lois points to the phone. “Is that Lena?”

“How did y-”

“Your smile.”

“Oh.” She looks back at her phone while biting her lip. 

“Go home to your girl, Super Babe.”

“Hey!” Kara looks up with a playful glare. “Only Lena can call me that.” A sultry grin spreads across Lois’ face. “No. I know that look. Don’t say anything.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Sure.” Kara types out a quick response before putting her phone away. “I have-”

“Go on.” Lois smiles. “Your cousin should be getting back from Gotham soon. I’m sure you aren’t ready to explain what you were doing here just yet.”

Kara smiles gratefully as she takes off the blazer. She hands it to Lois before returning the glasses too. “Thanks, Lois.”

“For what?” 

“For everything with Lena.” Supergirl hugs her. 

Lois smiles when the hero steps back from the hug. “You don’t have to thank me.”

The hero beams at her. “Next time I visit, I want to hear about your other rules.”

Laughing, Lois waves at the hero. “We’ll see if you can handle them. Have a safe flight, Kara.”

“Bye, Lois.”

Supergirl’s take off leaves a breeze that pushes Lois’ hair off of her shoulders. She watches the hero soar out of sight. “Take care of her, Supergirl,” she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> So I take prompts on tumblr now... @catarinaelibeth


End file.
